1 mas 1 no siempre son 2
by Isabella Kingsley
Summary: El doctor Cullen ha perdido la fe en que el amor exista, que pasa si al llegar a una nueva ciudad conoce a una mujer que le hara desear que esa creencia fuera todo lo contrario.No se engañen es un ExB aunque habra un poquito de todas las parejas
1. ¿la tipica familia?

**Disclaimer.- Ni Crepusculo, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos (incluso Edward- ojala fuera mio, brincos diera-) pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer yo solo los tomo prestados por un rato y sin fines de lucro.**

**Sumary.- El doctor Cullen nunca ha tenido buena suerte con las relaciones amorosas, tanto que ha perdido la fe en que el amor exista, que pasa si al llegar a una nueva ciudad conoce a una mujer que le hara desear que esa creencia fuera todo lo contrario.**

**Hola **

**Estoy muy emocionada, aunque este es mi segundo fic, es el primero que subo del crepúsculo, el otro es de Harry Potter y lo escribí hace un buen, si alguien gusta leerlo lo encuentran en mi profile, está bastante raro, aun así espero que les agrade – ojala este fic no me haya quedado tan raro-**

**Bueno sin más que decir, más que: ojala les guste, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo.**

Capitulo 1

¿La Típica Familia?

Cierra los ojos

Imagina

La típica familia de los suburbios

El padre llega a casa -después de haber trabajado todo el día- donde su dulce y amorosa esposa los espera con la cena lista y las pantuflas en la puerta, y sus perfectos y ordenados hijos que lo adoran, bajan felices a recibirlo, esperando a que les cuente su día, en una hermosa casa con un hermoso jardín – que por supuesto cuida su perfecta esposa- y la van familiar estacionada frente a la puerta, todo es perfecta armonía, todo es absoluto amor.

Suena genial, ¿no?

Lástima que no, no somos esa familia.

Mi familia nunca ha sido lo que se dice típica, siempre hemos sido; como decirlo… especial –diferente- seria la palabra.

Si bien, mi padre trabaja duro y lo queremos más que a nadie, y las casas sonde hemos vivido han sido hermosas construcciones, nunca hemos podido llamarlas un hogar.

Para empezar, no hay "dulce y amorosa esposa", solo papa, nosotros 5 y 17 ciudades en el camino.

Mi papa es un cirujano reconocido mundialmente, por lo que viajamos constantemente a fin de que trabaje y "expanda" su "sabiduría" en diferentes hospitales alrededor del mundo, hasta ahora han sido 17 ciudades en 4 continentes en los últimos 14 años, sin contar los repetidos, claro.

Mi padre, Carlisle Cullen , nació en Oxford, Inglaterra, donde "comienza toda la historia". Desde pequeño, tenía a Julianne, su eterna enamorada, primero fueron amigos y luego al llegar a la adolescencia novios, cuando tenía 15 años, mis abuelos decidieron mudarse a Londres, para que papa estudiara en un colegio "reconocido" y luego ingresar a la universidad. La "despedida" de Jules (así la llamaba el) fue muy, pero muy efusiva y "calurosa", quizá demasiado (en mi opinión y claramente en la de los abuelos también) en un caluroso mes de julio. Mi padre no conoció a Garrett sino hasta 2 años después, cuando Jules, junto a su madre murieron en un trágico accidente y su padre no pudo hacerse cargo de él, mis abuelos y mi padre lo recibieron obviamente con los brazos abiertos, agradeciendo a Dios el que haya sido registrado con el apellido de la familia, ya que de no haber sido así probablemente hubiera ido a parar a los servicios sociales.

Y así, con el apoyo de mis abuelos con la manutención y el cuidado de Garrett, papa continuo con sus estudios y gracias a que era un "genio" logro entrar a la universidad con solo 17 años, en la que estudiando por las mañanas, ayudando a mi abuelo en el negocio por las tardes y adelantando materias por la noche, podría terminar antes.

Mientras realizaba prácticas en un pequeño hospital a las afueras de Londres, conoció a la que sería la madre de Rosalie y Jasper, Leslie Hale, una joven australiana aspirante a modelo, quien lo conquisto con su exuberante cuerpo y sus hipnotizantes ojos azules. Solo unos meses duro su idilio, antes de que Leslie se presentara en su puerta a arrogarle insultos al por mayor y a gritarle que había arruinado su carrera y su vida, para luego tirarle su café a la cara y girarse para irse, dejando a mi padre completamente perplejo y sin entender ni "j" de lo que estaba pasando. Por demás está decir que lo comprendió todo cuando, unos 7 meses después ella se presento de nuevo a su puerta con 2 bebes "bajo el brazo", un niño y una niña, se los entrego, le deseo suerte y volvió a irse por donde vino.

Ya por aquel entonces Garrett había comenzado el preescolar y papa a salir con su bella maestra, Renne Higgenbotham, una joven galesa bastante vivaracha, encantadora y, que, por demás está decirlo, adoraba a Garrett, y la cual no salió corriendo cuando papa dejo de ser "padre soltero de un pequeño encantador ", a convertirse en "padre soltero de 3, dos de ellos prácticamente recién nacidos", al contario se lo tomo bastante bien, y dijo que siempre había deseado una familia grande.

Más o menos 2 meses después se mudaron juntos a una casa que pertenecía a la familia, solo a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de los abuelos, con Garrett y los gemelos. Renne tenía 5 meses de embarazo.

2 meses y medio después (en septiembre) vino al mundo una prematura Isabella (emm…este, pues yo), lo que trajo mas felicidad – y estabilidad- a la familia; casi podía decirse que eran una familia "normal": esposa dedicada (aunque nunca se casaron), bellos hijos y esposo trabajador.

Pero como lo bueno no dura más que un poco (en este caso 3 años) llego el momento en que todo se derrumbo. Una mañana, al regresar de su turno, papa encontró a Renne haciendo maletas en su habitación, después de más que unos cuantos "no te vayas" y "porque haces esto", por parte de él, y "me siento encerrada, "necesito libertad" y "dame un poco de espacio" por parte de ella, la discusión termino con una Renne saliendo por la puerta y un abatido Carlisle siendo (nuevamente) padre soltero.

En ese tiempo Garrett tenía 7, Rose y Jazz 4 y yo 3. Los 4 lloramos por días y días, sentados frente a la puerta, hasta que, viendo la situación y sintiéndose desesperado también, papa nos llevo a vivir de vuelta con los abuelos y finalmente comprendimos (los 5) que ella no iba a volver.

Ese año el abuelo sufrió un ataque al corazón y papa recibió una oferta de trabajo en Holanda, el reciente abandono y la salud del abuelo nos movilizaron a todos hacia allá.

Poco más de 1 año estuvimos viviendo allá - de pasear por Begijnhof y el mercado de flores Singel ,y visitar el palacio real, Westerkerk (Iglesia del Oeste, donde se supone que descansa el cuerpo de Rembrandt.), y la casa de Anna Frank- Entonces el abuelo murió y ante ello, propuestas de trabajo aplazadas salieron del cajón para ser consideradas y así dijimos adiós a Amsterdam y el "tur mundial Cullen" dio comienzo.

Durante este tiempo hemos estado en tantos lugares tan diferentes unos de otros , tan alucinantes y espectaculares, tan variados en climas y culturas y por supuesto en idiomas, que han hecho nuestra vida más complicada que el cubo Rubik (1) y no me mal entiendan, no es que no lo disfrute, porque lo hago y le he sacado bastante provecho, díganme ustedes cómo sino habría visto yo tantas maravillosas culturas y aprendido a hablar 8 idiomas -9 con el ingles- si me hubiera quedado en la lluviosa Inglaterra?, no, no me estoy quejando, solo que el viajar tanto te complica un poco la existencia, se hace difícil el conseguir amigos -o el conservarlos- y además –según Rose- es todo un desafío para tu guardarropa, y no es que yo sea una fan de la moda como ella, pero le doy la razón, porque la verdad es un poco difícil acoplar tu closet si un día estas en la soleada Sao Paulo (Brasil) vistiendo minifaldas y al otro en el helado Helsinki (Finlandia) mas envuelta que un oso o en Oslo (Noruega) y a la semana siguiente en Sydney (Australia). Aunque el verdadero reto fue cuando vivimos en Melbourne (australia), donde la temperatura sube y baja cual montaña rusa, te levantas con unos fresquecitos 16 °C y en la tarde de sazonas con 40°C, eso, definitivamente es un desafío para cualquiera.

Hace 5 años estábamos en Francia, viviendo en Courbevoie a las afueras de Paris, papa estaba trabajando en Hôpital Necker Enfants Malades Assistance Publique-Hôpitaux de Paris (2) cuando conoció a Leah una bonita enfermera nativa de los Estados Unidos, tenía la piel rojiza y el cabello negro como la noche. Aunque el click entre ellos fue inmediato decidieron llevarlo con calma y no apresurar las cosas. Estuvieron saliendo por 7 meses hasta que finalmente fue a vivir a nuestra casa. Cuando Seth nació fue como si un rayo de sol entrara a nuestras vidas, Leah se convirtió en una madre amorosa y dedicada, no solo para Seth, sino para todos nosotros- a pesar de ser solo unos años mayor que Garrett- y la dicha y la armonía nuevamente llenaron a los Cullen.

Pero, -siempre hay un pero - como ya he dicho lo bueno no dura para siempre y la fortuna no está nunca del lado de los Cullen, la nuestra nunca puede ser una felicidad completa. Era una fría tarde de febrero, habíamos estado viviendo en Brondby, cerca de Copenhague en Dinamarca, mis hermanos tenían clase de música- Rose violín y Jazz Guitarra, mi clase de piano había sido suspendida por esa semana- y se suponía que Leah pasaría, al terminar su turno, por mí y por Seth a la guardería donde pasaba el pequeño las mañanas y que se encontraba cerca del colegio al que asistíamos, por lo que caminaría hasta ahí. Esperamos por una hora y luego otra, Leah nunca llego, ni a la guardería ni a la casa. Accidente de tráfico, como la mama de Garrett.

Han pasado ya 3 años y un montón de mudanzas desde aquel fatídico día y ahora nos encontramos en el ya tan conocido proceso de mudanza, papa tiene un nuevo trabajo, así que decimos adiós nuevamente, ahora a la ciudad de Nueva York, como antes dijimos adiós a muchas otras. Primero cruzaremos el océano rumbo a Londres, para pasar el verano en casa de la abuela y después volveremos a los estados unidos, a nuestra nueva casa, dondequiera que se encuentre.

*****************************************************************************

**(1) cubo/rompecabezas con las caras de colores que es casi imposible de "armar" estuvo de moda en los 90´s**

**(2) Hospital Neker de enfermedades infantatiles. Red de hospitales de asistencia pública de Paris. **

**Hey!**

**Muchas gracias por leer**

**Espero poder actualizar pronto, si el trabajo me deja estaré actualizando para el miércoles, ojala pueda ser antes.**

**Gracias otra vez**

**Besos**

**IssyKing**


	2. soltero no significa solo

**Disclaimer.- Ni Crepúsculo, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos (incluso Edward- ojala fuera mío, brincos diera-) pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer yo solo los tomo prestados por un rato y sin fines de lucro.**

**Hola! Como están?**

**Antes que nada, quiero disculparme, porque en el capitulo anterior, prometí actualizar el miércoles pasado y pues es bastante obvio que no lo hice. No es con afán de justificarme ni nada, pero tengo una razón más o menos de peso, por lo menos para mí. El día que publique, tontamente creía que tendría varios día para escribir por las tardes, ya que yo trabajo en las mañanas, olvidándome del pequeño y mísero detalle de que este lunes comenzaba con mi nuevo trabajo en las tardes como maestra de natación, lo cual no solo me quito estas para escribir, sino que también me deja tan molida, que prácticamente caigo en coma en cuanto llego a casa, por lo que tuve que esperar al fin de semana para poder sentarme a escribir, por lo que nuevamente me disculpo e imploro su perdón, ojala no dejen de leer solo por mi descuido.**

**De antemano gracias por su comprensión y aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, ojala les guste.**

**Dedico este capítulo a mi hermana Kana y a ****Gaby-Dani Cullen- gracias por dejarme review, me puse muy contenta .**

Capitulo 2

Soltero no significa solo

CPOV

-Es ese el nuevo doctor?

-Es muy apuesto

- Parece estrella de cine

- Escuche que es soltero…

Suspire al escuchar los murmullos que las enfermeras daban sobre mí, siempre era lo mismo, que fastidio, ojala no lo hubiera escuchado, es usualmente después de eso cuando empiezan a asecharme. Prefiero no saber nada de mujeres, solo es sufrimiento innecesario, dicen que te aman y luego se van, todas ellas, incluso Leah, aunque no por decisión propia, ella también se fue. No, el amor no estaba hecho para mí, por lo menos no esa clase de amor, mejor evitarnos el dolor.

Entre en la que sería mi nueva oficina, era grande y funcional,-bufe- no era que no me gustara, simplemente es que no era – como decirlo- acogedora, pero eso no importa mis ángeles se encargaran ponto de ponerla a tono. Pensar en mis hijas trajo una rápida sonrisa a mi rostro, mis hijos siempre tienen un efecto tranquilizador en mí, los extraño tanto. Esta es la clase de amor para la que estoy hecho, el amor de padre.

Sé que solo tenemos escasos cinco días sin vernos, pero para mí han sido como mil, nunca hemos pasado mucho tiempo separados, y ahora que ellos están en Londres de vacaciones con mi madre y que yo tuve que venir a arreglar que todo estuviera listo con mi nuevo trabajo y con la nueva casa… uff… se me ha hecho eterno…

La casa. Ese es otro asunto que me tiene alterado. Es que, es tan, tan… estéril… no encuentro otra palabra para describirla… toda blanca, parece un hospital, y que trabaje en uno, no significa que me gustaría vivir en uno, ni siquiera me he atrevido a pasar la noche ahí. Definitivamente esa casa necesita ser "Cullenizada" y pronto.

Por el momento, he decidido que contratar a un decorador para que se encargue del primer piso es la mejor opción, solo la cocina, la sala, el recibidor, el baño de abajo, 2 habitaciones de invitados en la parte de atrás y nada más; Dios me libre de dejar que alguien más decore el resto de los cuartos, mis hijos me colgarían, pero el que un profesional se encargue del "área común" de la casa agilizaría el proceso de volverla "habitable"; ya mis hijos se encargarían del resto, cada uno decoraría su propia habitación, a su gusto, mis hijas decorarían el "salón de juegos", la habitación de Seth ( con alguna que otra indicación de este mismo), mi habitación y mi despacho, ellas saben cómo me gustan las cosas. El garaje considero que está bien como esta, aunque tal vez, cierta personita rubia quiera darle "su toque" más adelante.

Mis hijos son todos tan diferentes como el día lo es de la noche, o el frio del calor, no solo físicamente, también intelectual y creativamente hablando, en sus aficiones y sus preferencias; como si a uno le gusta la danza interpretativa, a otro desarmar coches e instalarles piezas nuevas y esas cosas, uno toca el piano y el otro la guitarra eléctrica, uno prefiere la pintura y otro el motocross, aunque esa pasión por la velocidad la tienen todos, deben ser los genes… en fin, así son y así les gusta ser, yo los dejo hacer y probar lo que se les antoje, no pido ni razones ni pormenores, solo les digo:¿Dañara, mutilara, o hará peligrar tu vida o la de alguno de tus hermanos? ¿Pondrá eso en peligro tu desempeño escolar? ¿Tirara alguna de las paredes y/o techo de la casa? ¿no?, Pues adelante y que te diviertas.

Es de igual manera con la casa, yo solo les pido 3 cosas: 1.- se ordenado y responsable con tus cosas, 2.- se respetuoso con las cosas y el espacio de los demás, y 3.- el primer piso es para la "buena impresión" –recuerden que soy un medico reconocido y hay cierta imagen que proyectar- y el resto, para la "libre expresión", son libres de hacer y deshacer como les plazca, ¿Qué quieres la pared verde fosforescente y el techo negro? Si te gusta… adelante… ¿Qué quieres pintar un mural "contemporáneo" en el pasillo y un poco de graffiti en la puerta de tu habitación? Claro, tú exprésate, deja salir toda tu creatividad… ¿Un columpio bajo la escalera? Espera… déjame llamar al arquitecto… cosas así son el pan de cada día.

Pero volviendo a la casa… tengo que salir hacia allá, se supone que veré a la decoradora en media hora y no quiero llegar tarde, causa mala impresión, además tengo suerte de que vaya a atenderme en vacaciones, dudo que si la tengo esperando vaya a considerar el trabajar con mi casa…, el doctor Foster , el cirujano ortopedista me recomendó el que-según él- era el mejor negocio de decoración de toda la costa este, yo lo único que quiero es poder entrar a la casa sin sentir escalofríos, pero si a eso le podemos añadir calidad, pues que mejor.

Unos minutos antes de las 3 pm un Toyota Cambry negro se estaciono frente a la puerta de la casa y una mujer bajo de él, no podía verla bien desde donde estaba, pero mientras se acercaba pude notar que era una mujer joven, bonita -hasta donde podía ver-, vestía exitistamente y no tenía ni un cabello fuera de su lugar, me recordaba un poco a Rosalind, solo que mas bajita, pero el porte y la elegancia eran más que parecidos, definitivamente daba una excelente primera impresión.

Me acerque a la puerta justo cuando acababa de dar dos golpes suaves y la abrí de un tirón, me quede helado en mi lugar, si de lejos me había parecido bonita, ahora mismo esa palabra no le hacía justicia.

Tenía una preciosa cara en forma de corazón y los ojos de un esmeralda brillante, su cabello color caramelo caía libre alrededor de su rostro en un marco perfecto para su piel del color de la leche, su cuerpo era bajito y esbelto, con todo donde se supone que debe de estar, era simplemente divina y entonces, sonrió. Perfecta.

EsmePOV

Llegue a la cita pocos minutos antes de la hora exacta, me gusta ser puntual, eso, junto con una buena imagen son una excelente presentación, sobretodo en un negocio como el mío "Masen Decorations" , la verdad, no es por presumir pero me va bastante bien, tengo una extensa cartera de clientes y la lista sigue creciendo, de hecho deje de trabajar durante las vacaciones hace ya bastante tiempo, pero Richard había insistido tanto para que atendiera a su nuevo jefe, según él estaba desesperado, además de que supuestamente era un trabajo sencillo.

Mis hijos solo estarían unos días más aquí antes de irse; Emmett y Alice a pasar el verano a casa de su padre y Edward a su "campamento", por lo que yo pasaría el verano sola, así que lo mejor era concentrar mi mente en el trabajo.

Di dos toques suaves a la puerta antes de que esta se abriera de golpe revelándome la visión más hermosa que hubiese visto jamás, un hombre joven se encontraba sujetando la puerta, era alto y de complexión fuerte, tan rubio, como el sol y con los ojos de un color miel intenso, como el oro liquido y su rostro… uff, perfecto, parecía un ángel caído del cielo.

Recompuse mi cara rápidamente-la cual de seguro era la de una idiota- y esboce una pequeña sonrisa.

El "ángel" me sonrió de vuelta y me saludo.

-Buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes- le salude de vuelta- Soy Esme Masen, de Masen Decoratios.

El alzo levemente las cejas como si se hubiera sorprendido, pero rápidamente recompuso su expresión y me pregunto – ¿Masen?, es usted…

-La dueña?… si, así es y estoy buscando al Dr. Carlisle Cullen – dije sacando la pequeña tarjeta en que traía anotado el nombre del que probablemente sería su jefe o algún pariente- tenemos una cita a las 3.

El miro su reloj mientras sonreía – Valla, las 3 en punto, es usted muy puntual Srita. Masen

-Muchas gracias Sr…

-Oh, cuanto lo siento – dijo apenado- Soy Carlisle Cullen… Dr. Carlisle Cullen- dijo extendiéndome la mano-QUE!!!- grite en mi mente-El ángel era Carlisle Cullen? El ángel era mi nuevo cliente? El jefe de Richard?

-Oh, pero por favor pase- dijo después de que finalmente salí de mi aturdimiento y le tome la mano. Se hiso a un lado para dejarme pasar y me guio hasta lo que supongo seria la sala, y digo supongo porque en la habitación solo había un sillón, un par de sillas y una pequeña mesa ratona. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando entramos, como si le diera terror entrar ahí.

-Por favor siéntese, ¿Le puedo ofrecer algo de beber? Agua, te, refresco, café, lo lamento pero solo tengo instantáneo, pero le prometo que no sabe tan mal…-ofreció, para luego darme una sonrisita encantadora.

-Agua está bien, gracias – dije

Asintió con la cabeza- En un momento vuelvo- y se dirigió a donde imagino estaría la cocina.

Me quede mirando su espalda fijamente por unos segundos, todavía no podía creer que fuera el mismo que Richard había insistido que viera, me dijo que era rubio y de piel clara, que era el nuevo jefe del Centro Médico-Quirúrgico de Forks y que era soltero, así o menos especifico.

Debo admitir que no me lo imaginaba así, la imagen de un hombre entrado en años, medio amargado y adicto al trabajo era más lo que tenía en mente, no la de aquel dios griego que se presentaba ante mis ojos y que iba entrando de nuevo a la habitación trayendo una jarra de agua y dos vasos en una bandeja.

Tome el vaso que me ofrecía y di un sorbo antes de hablar- Bien, dígame doctor Cullen, en que le puedo ayudar?

-Bueno, primero que nada, llámeme Carlisle, Srita. Masen.

-Solo si usted me llama Esme.

-Claro, Esme-sonrió- Bien pues lo que quiero es muy simple, creo que es bastante obvio…- y extendió el brazo, como abarcando toda la habitación- lo que quiero es… - y comenzó a explicarme lo que necesitaba, lo que quería solo decorar y lo que quería remodelar, me pareció extraño que solo fuera en la parte de abajo y así se lo hice saber.

-¿Solo la planta baja?

-Así es, solo el primer piso, alguien más se encargara del resto- me dijo en tono de disculpa. Me pregunto quién será, ¿otro decorador? ¿su esposa? No, no, él es soltero, bueno, según Richard y aunque la duda me carcomía, de todos modos no pregunte, no quería que pensara que tenia celos profesionales o de cualquier otro tipo…

-Ok, ¿quieres que te muestre algunos ejemplos o tienes ya algo en mente?

-Pues sí, más o menos…- se levanto y salió de la sala, un segundo después regresar y me tendió unas fotografías mientras volvía a sentarse frente a mí – No quiero una copia exacta, pero si la idea general, algo elegante, la casa de un doctor, ya sabes, y a la vez algo cálido, hogareño.

Asentí mientras observaba las fotos, había varias de una sala y una cocina, ambas estaban decoradas perfectamente. En la sala había cómodos sillones del color del café con leche, con almohadones y cojines color naranja, amarillo y café oscuro, la mesa de centro era de hierro forjado color bronce, al igual que las lámparas y el perchero, las paredes pintadas de un suave color beige estaban adornadas con lo que parecían ser cuadros y fotografías. La cocina estaba decorada a juego con la sala, era simplemente hermoso.

-Son preciosas, perfectas- dije – Elegante y cálido.

-Gracias, es nuestra casa de Londres, la verdad me gusta mucho…

Ese "nuestra" no me paso para nada desapercibido, pero no dije nada.

-Y bien, que me dices…

- Cuando quieres que comience…

Inmediatamente me puse manos a la obra, estaba muy entusiasmada con este proyecto- aunque más bien con el cliente en sí- que en cuanto llegue a casa me puse a planear lo que haría con esa casa, ya tenía una idea general, solo me hacían falta algunos detalles.

Lamentablemente mi entusiasmo no paso desapercibido para mi Alice, quien me acoso hasta que le conté todo, lo cual la emociono bastante, decía que el destino me había enviado a ese hombre para rehacer mi vida.

-Calma Alice, todavía no comiences a planear la boda, ni que me hubiera invitado a salir, solo decoro su casa – ella solo rio y me saco la lengua.

-¿Esta lista tu maleta ya?- pregunte, su vuelo salía mañana temprano, aunque sabía que no era ella por quien debía preocuparme, sino por cierto mellizo gigantón que la pequeña poseía…-

-La mía ya esta lista desde ayer- me dijo con suficiencia- Aunque quizá deberías hacerle una visita a Emmett – lo sabía…

Alice y Emmett partieron al día siguiente y Edward dos días después.

Los días pasaban alegremente, entre pintura y azulejos, sobre todo porque Carlisle se pasaba todas las tardes por la obra a ver cómo iba todo, platicábamos, reíamos e incluso me invito a almorzar varias veces y algunas otras a cenar, parecía que congeniábamos bastante bien y eso me ponía contenta.

Todo iba estupendamente bien, hasta que llego el jueves. Llevaba 18 días trabajando en la casa Cullen y 12 saliendo con él, cuando ocurrió.

CPOV

Esme era grandiosa, y yo estaba totalmente estupidizado por ella,- incluso estaba planteándome seriamente mis ideas sobre el amor,- me pasaba todas las tardes a verla con la excusa de "ver cómo iba todo". Nos llevábamos bastante bien e incluso habíamos almorzado juntos varia veces, y salido a cenar una que otra vez. Casi estaba a punto de invitarla a salir para hablar con ella sobre el tornar nuestra relación en algo más serio, cuando algo raro pasó.

Aparecí ese día alrededor de las 3:30 pm, habíamos estado platicando un rato cuando sonó mi móvil, lo mire y vi que era de mi hijo Jasper, por lo que hice un gesto de disculpa a Esme y conteste rápidamente.

-¿Diga? – pregunte con una sonrisa.

_- Hola papi_ – era Bella_-¿qué tal tu día?_

-Hola cariño, bien gracias, ¿como estas tu?, ¿no deberías estar dormida ya?

_- Mmm, pues si, solo que quería oír tu voz antes de dormirme… _- haymi bella… es tan tierna_- quería decirte que te quiero y desearte buenas noches, aunque…¿ qué hora es allá?_

-Son las 4 apenas cielo, pero gracias de todas formas…

_-Bueno, pues eso era todo… te mando un beso… te quiero mucho… y te extraño más…_

- Yo también mi vida, pero pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo…

_-Bueno, adiós papi, te amo nos vemos…_

- Yo también te amo, adiós…

Colgué y vi que Esme tenía una mirada extraña, como dolida, pero se recompuso rápidamente y se fue con la excusa de que tenía que ir a la oficina. Rayos no había podido hablar con ella… pero de mañana no pasaba, de eso estaba seguro…

ESMEPOV

Legue a casa llorando, agradecí que ninguno de mis hijos estuviera en casa.

Como guiada por alguna fuerza superior Alice escogió ese momento para llamarme, preocupada en cuanto escucho mi patético intento de parecer normal, insistió en saber que era lo que me pasaba, no quería contarle, pero conociéndola seguramente no me dejaría en paz hasta que lo hiciera, por lo que me senté en el sofá y le conté lo de la llamada que había escuchado.

-¿Entonces que fue lo que escuchaste exactamente?

Suspire, y me dispuse a relatarle lo que había pasado.

_Flash back_

_Estábamos muy tranquilos platicando cuándo sonó su móvil, lo miro y sonrió, para luego hacerme un gesto indicándome que debía contestar y se alejo unos pasos._

_-¿Diga? – pregunto él con una enorme sonrisa._

_-Hola cariño, bien gracias, ¿como estas tu?, ¿no deberías estar dormida ya? - ¿Cariño?-_

_-Son las 4 apenas cielo, pero gracias de todas formas… -¿Cielo?_

_- Yo también mi vida, pero pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo… -¿Mi vida? ¿juntos de nuevo?!!! Algo definitivamente no estaba bien, pero el golpe final, fue esa última frase…_

_- Yo también te amo, adiós…_

_Fin flash back_

-Pero… pero… no dijiste que era soltero… Richard dijo que era soltero- balbuceó Alice completamente frustrada-

-Bueno cariño… soltero no significa solo… tal vez no es casado, pero obviamente tiene una novia o algo… - respondí tristemente.

-¿Y aun así estuvo saliendo contigo? Malditos hombres… Lo bueno es que lo supiste ahora y no más tarde cuando estuvieras totalmente enamorada de él…

Si supieras que ya era muy tarde- pensé- yo ya estaba enamorada de él – pero claro, no le iba a decir a mi hija de 18 años que me había enamorado del tipo a 18 días de conocerlo…

-Sí, lo mejor será que me olvide de eso y me concentre en terminar el trabajo lo antes posible- le dije- Lo mejor será que deje del asunto y tu también, y disfrutes de tu vacaciones… y dime como están Harry y Eric… que tal se está portando tu hermano… has comprado muchas cosas… - continuamos hablando unos minutos más antes de colgar, para que segundos después el teléfono volviera a sonar…

- ¿Si diga?

-_Esme, soy Carlisle…_ - contuve un segundo él a liento antes de responder- Ho…Hola- dije tartamudeando- A que debo tu llamada…

_-Bueno, primero que nada quería saber si estabas bien… hoy en la tarde me pareció que estabas extraña_…

-rayos, que observador…- Este… Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes…

- _Que bueno_ –suspiro ¿aliviado?- _Este… bien, la otra razón es porque quería invitare a salir mañana en la noche…_

-No sé, no creo que pueda… - conteste cortante…pero mira este… como se atreve, que no había hablado con su "amorcito" hacia un rato… hay que ver deberás como son los hombres…

_-Bueno entonces otro día…Por favor… de verdad necesito hablar contigo, hay algo importante que quiero contarte…_ - su voz era suave y suplícate, rayos ahora como demonios iba a negarme…

-De acuerdo… - concedí al fin- mañana…

_-Bien, pasare a recogerte a las 8… te parece bien?_

-Bien, entonces a las 8, buenas noches… - y colgué.

Esta sería la última vez que lo vería, también dejaría de ir a la obra, pondría el trabajo en manos de mi asistente, al fin ya todo estaba bastante adelantado y podrían continuar sin mi… lo único que quería era dejar de ver a Carlisle Cullen …

**¿Y? ¿que tal? **

**¿Que les pareció el capitulo?**

**Awww… pobre Esme. Debió sentirse horrible, ya que solo escucho una parte de la conversación, la cual es bastante comprometedora de por sí… recuerden que ella no sabe de los hijos de Carlisle… y pensó que él la estaba engañando y que tenia novia…**

**Pero no se preocupen, que las cosas se arreglaran antes de que lo imaginan…**

**Ojala les haya gustado, si es así por favor déjenme un review**

**Y si no… también… las críticas son tan buenas como los halagos, te ayudan a mejorar.**

**Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, no pongo día, porque no quiero volver a quedar mal.**

**Cuídense **

**Besos y abrazos**

**IssyKing**


End file.
